


Roadtrips / discontinued sorry

by Pinetea



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Michael/Lindsay on the side, NO DEATH, Stripper!Reader, a lil bit of gore and torture, blood n other stuff this is after all an gta au so, i think, kidnaping, no slut shaming zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetea/pseuds/Pinetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>discontinued sorry but feel free to write follo ups and continuations if you guys want to.</p><p>-</p><p>You wanted to scream, rip open that door and run, but you know you couldn't, so you just sat there like this, eventually letting the tears fall.</p><p>This really was the end for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Another moan escaped from above you and the hand in your hair tightened. When was the last time this guy got laid anyways, you thought to yourself as you took in more of him.

There where a few muffled words before you felt the salty paste in your mouth. You quickly swallowed and sat back down on the guys lap.  
You had to admit, he looked good like this. Dried blood around his nose and sweat in his face, chopped thin lips and messy light brown hair. You wondered how you ended up with such an attractive customer and quickly remembered Geoff's slurred words. You would thank him later, when he pays you for the extra service, you where told to give the attractive newby.

"You are absolutely breathtaking.", he gave a small breathy laugh, "quite literally too."  
Who allowed this attractive men to have a british accent.  
"You know, I would be even more breathtaking if you let me do more than just this.", you gave him a pout and he gave you a small peck in response.  
You could definitely get used to this.

"I like This better."

You wanted to roll your eyes, push him back and just go wild, like Geoff told you to, but after all this isn't about you. It's about the customer, you reminded yourself.  
"Theres no shame in taking advantage of your friends present and just fuck me.", you tried again with more force this time.

He just smiled you. It was sweet, soft and too polite for this situation. Maybe he was just done for tonight. Maybe he thinks you have aids or something worse. Or he just doesn't like sluts.

The smile dulled a bit and he looked at you with that unsure look. "Well, I told you before I've never done this so I really don't know what comes now."  
"Well I usually fuck the guy until he passes out and i then go home-", you gave him a judging look and he avoided it."-but i guess it's up to you now. After all your buddy's paying and he's rich or something so...", you trailed off, mindlessly running your hand trough his soft hair. He gave you a guilty look, you didn't really understand why, but neither did you really care right now.

"Can he pay for cuddling and sharing a bed for the night? And maybe a nice breakfast together?", he got so shy and quiet so fast you almost laughed out loud.  
You thought it over quickly. It's not the first time one of your special customers asked you out for a date.  
"He can pay for the first two suggestions, but the breakfast date is off charts. Try again another time, dear."  
The look he gave you made you giggle, he looked so disappointed but also glad? This one really was special.

"Can he pay you for saying your real name.", he placed a small kiss on your shoulder and you almost forgot where you were. You moved your head to reach his neck and mirrored his actions.  
"Who says my stage name isn't my real name."  
"I doubt your parents named you 'Sexy Kitten'.", you could hear him grin and roll his eyes.  
"I bet I could legally change my name to that though."  
"Please don't.", you felt his chest vibrate with the small laugh he gave you.  
"Will you go...on a date with me, if i figure out your name on my own?"  
"You will have to figure out my whole name and do it on your own. No asking others for it. If you manage that, I'll honestly be impressed and would love to go on a date with you.", for a second you got excited about the date, but it really was impossible to find out your real name at this point.  
"I promise I'll find out.", he muttered, followed by a long yawn. "Can i just call you Kitten until I find out? Which I will."  
"You can call me 'garbagecanx1000' as long as we're in bed or at the club."  
"I take that as a yes then."

"Good night, Kitten."

You listened to his steady heartbeat and soft snores for a while. Wondering if you should go back to your place, since he's asleep now, but fell asleep yourself before you came to a final decision.

=•=

When you woke up, you felt uncomfortable and cold, neither did you hear the soft snores or the familiar thumbing of your clients heartbeat. With a groan you opened your eyes and sat up.  
You could barely see in the darkness of the room and panic slightly rose in you. You tried to stand up, but found your arms chained to the ground. You struggled a bit, but quickly gave up, panicking now and tearing the skin on your wrist trying to escape, would be a bad idea. You're already feeling like shit no need to make your situation worse. So you laid back down on the painfully thin mattress and took deep breathes, trying to calm yourself down.

After all, this must be some kind if prank, or maybe your last nights client decided to try some role play kink without warning you first. There was just no way They found you. They probably gave up the search long ago anyways. It's been 3 years for gods sake, you couldn't had been This important to them anyways.

You where torn from your thoughts, when a door opened and let in some bright light. The man quickly apologized and closed the door half way, so you wont be blinded by the light.

You stayed quiet for a minute, just staring at the bearded man, who was already kneeing next to you. Of course you could be the dumb white victim in every movie ever and try to knock him out and flee, but you doubted this friendly looking man kidnapped you all by himself.  
As if he could read your mind he finally spoke up.  
"Please don't try escaping, I would rather not have Ryan break your legs and make our Job harder."  
You gulped audible in response.

"I brought you some clothes, so you could cover yourself up. I don't know your size so i hope they fit alright.", the man sounded too kind for a moment like this and it made you feel sick. He finished undoing the chains on your wrists and you sat up again.  
"In case you get hungry or something, just knock on the door and I'll bring you something. But for now, I need you to change and stay here, while the others finish planning the trip. Maybe rest for a bit longer, you look tired."

He closed the door behind you and the room got dark again. You pulled your knees against your chest and let out a small sob, afraid the man would hear you.  
There was no doubt, They hired these man to find you and for now you didn't saw yourself getting out of here anytime soon either.  
You wanted to scream, rip open that door and run, but you know you couldn't, so you just sat there like this, eventually letting the tears fall.

This really was the end for you.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes back with another chapter two years later after i said im almost done with chapter two when i posted this*  
> Hi
> 
> sorry this year was so hard on me and the last one too writing this really was the last thing on my mind,, Sorry i'' back though.  
> Updates will still be very slow though cause i''m going trough an awful break up and my mentally ill ass is just generally not doing well rn.  
> Thank you for reading and waiting though ❤️

You got dressed in the baggy clothes, the man brought you earlier and even dared to knock on the door, to ask for some water.

The man, Jack, came in every once in a while to check on you and you almost started feeling comfortable. Maybe things aren't going to go as bad as you thought, why else would Jack make sure you're alright.

You were sitting with your back against the cold stone wall, picking on some stubbles on your legs, when the door opened again, you even smiled a bit this time, but it dropped when you saw the familiar face of Geoff and some weirdo in face paint.  
He gave you his usual lazy smile and greeted you.

You felt angry, ready to punch the smile off that disgusting traitor and this time you didn't held yourself back.

You where quickly on your feet and in his face, but before you could even do anything, the other guy restrained you.  
"Jack, I told you to keep her in chains!", usually you would snort at the way his voice cracked.It sounded so safe and familiar, but this time it only made you feel worse.  
Jack gave you an encouraging but sad look before closing the door.  
How did this kind man even get involved with scum like these guys.

"Ryan chain her down. I can't talk with her like this."  
You expected Ryan to be more rough about this, break your arm in the process or something like in the movies, but he simply seated you down and put the chains on again. This actually scared you more than the first option.

"Look Kitten, this isn't personal, I actually really liked you in the time we were buds, but we need the money and someone is ready to pay A Lot for you."   
You stayed silent as you carefully watched Geoff. "We're meeting our client in Altone. The problem though is that I doubt we'll be able to just book a flight and fly there with you.", he pinched his nose bridge. At least you knew you were causing him a lot of trouble. That gave you some comfort. “We're gonna go on a long road trip from here to there in two Vans. Just be a good girl for once in those five days and you'll make it there in one piece." The friendly look on his face made your stomach twist and you felt like throwing up.  
"Well, have a good night. We're leaving tomorrow at 4am.", with that Geoff and Ryan left you to yourself again.

You let the breath out, you didnt realize you where holding and slightly pulled at the chains. Maybe there was a way to escape all of this once you're on the road with them. You let yourself fall back against the cold wall. You'll need to come up with a plan soon.

=•=

You didn't think this could get worse, but then you were shoved into the back of the van with your last client, Gavin, and god were you pissed. Michael got into the drivers seat and you could see the guilt when your eyes met in the rearview mirror, but that didn't stop you from glaring at him. "Does she know? Did you tell Lindsay?", you practically growled at him. Lindsay was the clubs sweet bartender, your friend. She would offer you free drinks and advice after particular hard days and you couldn’t believe she's also involved in this. Michael simply looked away and started the car.

You leaned back into the car wall behind you. It was quiet the first two hours.  
Gavin was sitting across of you, gun in hand, hair ruffled and eyes on you. You avoided the gaze.  
Michael slowed the car down a bit and you looked at the back of his head, he seemed nervous, like something was wrong. "Gavin.", it was a silent command. Gavin's grip on the weapon tightened, something was definitely wrong. Suddenly you saw a bullet pierce trough the wall across of you and everything became a blur. You saw a flash on your left and Gavin shooting, you heard gun shots, crashing cars, the two men yelling on top of their lungs. At one point you saw the fast moving concrete with blood dripping on it. was it your blood? Gavin's worried face was the last thing you see before you passing out.

Michael was trying to shoot behind him, cover Gavin and steer the car but with 3 working tires it was getting harder. He wondered were Geoff and Ryan were and he caught himself worrying. "Gavin hold on!" Deciding their lives are more important than going by the plan he quickly drove off the bridge, praying they get to land on the road beneath it without much injury to the car.  
The car hit the road and the two bodies behind him fell back on the floor with a thud. He quickly got the car back under control and sped off under the bridge and down the high way.

After thirty minutes of no shots or crashing cars behind them, Michael slowed down and spoke up again. "How is she doing?"

"It hit her shoulder and shes still passed out. Michael we need to stop and take care of that. I think i got hit too.", he said trough gritted teeth.  
Michael groaned and looked at a sign next to the road.   
8 Miles until the next stop.

=•=

Michael pulled over to the Motel. It looked run down and cheap just what they needed. He grabbed his wallet and returned to get Gavin and the injured girl. He carried her to their room as Gavin limped behind him.   
The room had only one double bed and a bathroom, but it would have to do.

Michael quickly open the bathroom door and laid the girl into the bathtub, Gavin quickly followed. He didn't expect it but he was glad the first aid box was still stocked. He handed it to Gavin and left the room, he had a call to make.

The brunette sat down on the creaking bed and dialled Geoff.

"I told you to stay on the road no matter what! We don't have time for this bullshit!", Michael pulled a face while holding the phone further away from his ear. "Dude, we would've died! You guys suddenly disappeared! We were on our own! She got hit, Gavin was injured, our tires got shot! FUCK the plan and fuck you!", he didn't mean to yell. There was a pause and sigh on the other end. "You're right Michael, sorry. We should've been there." Michael was expecting an excuse or an explanation but Geoff kept quiet for a moment. "Ryan looked up a different route try to stay on it this time and hurry, we're gonna wait in town. Well try to our best t stall but mafia bosses aren't known for their patience." There was a beep, he had hung up. Michael took a couple of deep breathes to calm down and laid back on the shitty hotel bed. It screeched under his weight.

"She's okay now.", said the familiar voice. He was standing in the doorframe of the bathroom wiping the blood of his fingers with a towel.

"Well at least that's taken care of. What about you?" His phone vibrated, it was the route from Ryan.

"The bullet only grazed me, I'm fine."

"Good. Gavin?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to stop.", his voice was stern and he sat up to meet Gavin's confused face. "You know exactly what I mean."

"No, what do you mean?", there was obvious irritation in his voice and it only further frustrated Michael.

"Look, robbing a convenient store and a bank every blue moon is fun, but we need to go bigger, Gav. And our customer isn't just rich, he's well known and if we do this fucking mission, not only will We be rich, but we'll get to do actual big heists, like that Trevor and Michael guy. So get a fucking grip. With the money we'll make you can buy eighty much better sluts anyways.", Gavin looked like he was about to defend himself but Michael was quicker, "Besides she fucking hates our guts, the last thing she will do is take your virginity let alone date you. Just let it go. You were supposed to lure her in not catch feelings."

"I don't like her i just think-", Gavin tried but Michael was faster. “If it wasn’t for you protecting her like that we would be still on that road behind Geoff and Ryan and you know that. I’m gonna let this slide and take the hit for that but you have to stop.” The blonde looked down in silence. He knew it was true but he wasnt going to admit it to himself nor Michael. He turned bac towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
Today fucking sucked and Michael couldn't wait to get a shut eye. He figured Gavin would take the first shift and got under the blanket not bothering to take off his clothes or shoes.

=•=

Your eyes took some time to adjust to the bright light and you found yourself starring at another unfamiliar ceiling.

"Don't try anything.", the british voice sounded cold and distant. Gavin was sitting on the toilet seat next to you, putting a new bandage on his calf.

You noticed you weren't hand cuffed anymore, without thinking you tried to throw yourself at him, choke him, do anything really, but he had you pinned down by the throat in seconds. He wasn't playing around anymore.  
He pressed a finger on your shoulder and you suddenly felt pain far greater than you ever had. A scream escaped your lips, you didn't even notice the wound before.  
Gavin slowly let go of you. There were tears streaming down your cheeks and you thought you were gonna pass out again.   
You heard the door open and slam shut. He was gone.

Gavin sank to the floor next to the door, he still had to watch her after all. He met Michaels questioning look in the dark room, but he simply started replacing his bandage in the dark. The sudden movements a moment ago only further opened the wound.

He was upset. Mad even. How could Michael think he liked that fucking hoe. He swore when he removed the bandage of the gaping wound, thank god it was dark he really didn't need to see the red flesh of his leg again. He wished Jack was here to take care of this mess.  
He hit his head against the wall behind him as he carefully touched around the wound to put the fresh bandage on. He hated this mission. Once he was finished he just leaned back and closed his eyes for a minute, still breathing heavily from the pain. He listened closely trying to make out what their hostage was doing in the bath. He heard shuffling and for a second he imagined her taking a shower or using the toilet and he felt like a complete pervert, but he just heard huffing and then it was silent again except for Michaels snores.

=•=

They switched shifts eventually and Michael let Gavin sleep a little in in the morning, he needed that.  
They were back on the road following the new route Ryan send them. (Name) still wasn't talking and the silence was heavy with tension.   
Michael thought of Lindsay. No she didn't know about this. She knew what he did for a living, but he didn't have the guts to tell her about this. He knew she liked (name) and it's not like he hated her himself. They all spend time with her before. Not sexually, but in the club at the bar.

He worried about Gavin. It was dumb Gavin wasn't all about this from the beginning but he has been acting off since the night he spend with her and it just rubbed Michael wrong. He can't remember a time Gavin was ever interested in anyone and it would really fucking suck if the person he likes is the one that's gonna be tortured and killed in a few days.   
Michaels phone vibrated.

"Call me later." It was Geoff.

=•=

Your shoulder hurt like hell and you glared at the guy in front of you. He sat there with gritted teeth trying to avoid your gaze this time. Your hands were handcuffed and behind your back once more, but it's not like you could’ve done much anyways. You aren’t going to crash the car or jump out of it while it’s moving anyways.  
"How long do i have?", you didn't ask anyone in particular, but Michael looked at you from the rearview mirror.

"Well originally only 5 days but this will take at least a week plus stops. Gavin isn't in driving condition and I'm also only human."

You huffed in response and stared at the bloody bandages on Gavin's leg, you knew your shoulder must look similar. You could of course try and kick him right into the wound, but you're already in pain and they only had to deliver you alive not uninjured, so you stayed put.

"Who attacked us?"

Michael tensed up. "We don't know and You don't have to know."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok you made it great!  
> sorry its so short i wasn't sure if I should just keep writtig but it felt like a nice time to stop?
> 
> Im almost finished with chapter 2 anyways, but I just wanted to see how people react before i post anything else.
> 
> Btw english's my third language so if you see any mistake please tell me! Also in case someone wants to read beta just hit me up.


End file.
